2013.06.07 - Of T-Shirts and Taxes
Mister Benjamin Rooney of the United States Bureau of Superhuman Affairs entered Legion Headquarters precisely ten minutes before his appointment time. He was taken aback a bit by being greeted by a robot but he introduces himself and announces his appointment. Up in his apartment, Kent gets signaled by the computer that his appointment is there and he calls out to the committee members though the comm system, "The man from the BSA is here, I'm going to greet him and bring him up to LTAC." He immediately heads out to the hall and takes a tube to the lobby to meet Rooney. "...He's early," remarks Booster Gold, although he does not seem bothered by this. He is not in the headquarters at the moment, but this is a middling detail. Booster flies fast enough that he can land on the roof and take the internal tube system to the LTAC, and be standing there as if he'd been waiting there for an hour. As usual, Skeets is with him, hovering nearby in case any era diplomatic wrinkles need to be smoothed over. In the lobby Kent extends his hand to Rooney. "Kent Shakespeare, sir, its a pleasure to meet you," he says with an uplift of his voice inviting an answer. Rooney takes Kent's hand and shakes it. "Benjamin Rooney," he says in reply in a dull droning voice. "The Bureau sent me here to provide you legal advice, Mr. Shakespeare," he continues in the same tone. Kent starts to correct the gentleman but decides not to. Instead he says, "Yes, we have a meeting table upstairs, so please follow me," and leads Rooney to one of the transport tubes. Booster is being somewhat casual, in the sense that he has his cowl and goggles removed as well as his gauntlet and bracer array, perhaps in an attempt to be more open and welcoming; or at least, to make it clear that he's not prepared to blast anyone. Shaking hands without a glove on is supposed to be friendlier, at least, and when he meets the representative he introduces himself with, "Hi there, I'm Michael Jon Carter; also known as Booster Gold. This," he points to his floating robot friend, "Is my assistant, Skeets. Thank you for coming to meet with us." Rooney says, "Benjamin Rooney, Mr. Carter," to Booster and then, in the same dull monotone, he says, "Hello, Mr. Skeets," to the robot as well. From behind the lawyer Kent frowns anticipating a tough meeting. However, he screws up a smile and steps up next to Rooney and waves him towards a seat at the table. "Why don't we sit down?" he asks. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rooney." Booster smiles brightly, taking a step back to allow Rooney to move in and find a seat. He has a seat afterwards, with Skeets moving to float by his shoulder. Gesturing to the robot, he explains, "Skeets is very helpful... most of us aren't native to this era and it helps to have someone who can bridge any gaps that might crop up. I suspect you see stranger things all the time, though." Rooney sets his briefcase down on the table before he sits down and opens it immediately after. "Yes," he drones, "I read the file when I was assigned to meet you." He then pulls out some papers and shuffles though them. Kent looks over at Booster who he understands has experience with this sort of thing. "Skeets can record the meeting for Rene and the rest to review as needed, right, Booster?" he asks the golden clad Reservist. "Yes. If you don't have any objections to that, Mr. Rooney, of course," Booster adds, nodding to the representative. He gestures to Skeets, and a holo-projected screen materializes in front of Booster. "And we can provide hardfab versions of any documentation and so on that you'd need." "Hardcopy, sir," Skeets suggests. "Right, hardcopy versions," Booster corrects himself. Booster and Skeets, Kent Shakespeare and a lawyer from the Bureau of Superhuman Affairs named Benjamin Rooney are sitting at the meeting table in LTAC. Skeets is recording. Kent seems unsure exactly how to approach the conversation and is letting Booster lead the meeting. "I don't mind at all, Mr. Carter," Rooney drones in his monotone voice. "I was told that I was to help you with some copyright concerns?" he asks in a completely inflexionless fashion. Kent, fighting to keep up a polite expression despite the degree of boredom the guest in the room is instilling in him. (Where is Rene with all of his notes?) he thinks before asking, "Should I go fetch us some coffee, Booster?" This question causes Booster to perk up quite a bit. "Yes, please, Kent." He then says to Rooney, "Yes, sir. We need to ensure that we have protection on our branding... some of us are registered as individuals, but we need to be sure we have the same protections as a group. Especially so since we want to pursue merchandizing using our team name and iconography." 21st Century English is not Booster's primary language, but there are some terms he knows well. "At the present time, we're not too well known but we hope to change that in the near future... so it's better if we get this stuff sorted out now." The Coluan got held up unfortunately! He breezes in, striding through the door, wearing his Legion costume and a serious expression. Booster is speaking as he arrives, so he merely puts on a smile and finds himself a seat. "Excuse me." Is murmured. A portfolio type affair is placed on the table before him. Rene brought some copies of information he found, and in modern technology levels. Just in case. Even as Rooney turns his bespectacled face towards the new arrival, Kent -- taking full advantage of Booster's yes -- practically leaps to his feet. "Mr. Rooney, this is Rene Cyx, another Legionnaire. Rene, this is Mr. Benjamin Rooney, the lawyer the Bureau sent over to see us," he says as he starts to step away from the table, not bothering to ask anyone else if they want coffee, he's just going to get everyone coffee. He dashes off to the transport tubes with a quick, "Be right back," that outlasts him in the room as he leaves on his mission of mercy (mercy for himself that is!) "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cyx," Rooney says to the green skinned arrival, completely nonplused by Rene's unusual appearance. "We were about to discuss your copyright concerns," he explains in his customary drone. Then, addressing Booster, he says, "Logos will probably be fine, but you need to remember you cannot copyright or trademark Legion by itself... even the Legion of Super-Heroes may be a difficult trademark to defend." All this in his inflexionless drone that might make some question his humanity -- if such a thing mattered. "Hey, Rene," Booster greets the arriving Legionnaire. He grins a little as he addresses Rooney again. "Right, of course. Our team logo is distinct, and we'd want to ensure full copyright on a few variations..." Booster brushes a finger against the projected holo screen that is floating in front of him, and the familiar L* logo pops up, along with a few that are slightly different; the shape of the 'L' for instance, or the way the starburst is depicted. "I know we can't trademark 'Legion' but I think we can make a strong case for the full team name, with and without the logo attached. I think we'd also like to extend that into other Terran languages, since I know we'll have to translate it carefully in order to ensure the meaning remains intact." Rene offers the other his hand, rising partially from his chair for it. "Sorry I'm late. I brought copies of the information we put together, but in modern formats. That's why I was late." Slides that towards the others. "In case it's needed." Settling back, he lets Booster continue on without interruption. "Preventive maintenance." The teen grins briefly. "I think that's what we're really aiming for. To make sure nothing bites us in the zootie before we start making things with a logo on it." Rooney looks over some papers from his briefcase and then looks at both of the Legionnaires in the room. "Do either of you remember the papers you signed when you registered with the Bureau?" he asks pointedly but as monotonously as ever. In the commissary, Kent gets a tray and orders up four mugs of coffee. Two plain, one with a double shot of espresso added to it and the last with a shot of cocoa powder added to it for himself. He also requests cream -- which is delivered in little sealed cups -- a few with vanilla flavor added to them and sugar, which in this case comes in a bowl of cubes. Booster glances to Rene, his brows arching up, and then he looks back to Rooney. "Yes, sir. I hope there isn't a problem with our registration status... if there is, it's the first I've heard of it." With a gesture of his fingers, the data on the holo projection before him moves aside, leaving the ghostly translucent screen blank for the moment. The teen tilts his head, looking curious over this question. Like Booster, Rene doesn't know of any trouble. "I have my paper work on file, sir. I could even relate the entire document to you if you'd like. For all that would take a while." And be boring. "Then you both remember the tax-exempt status is contingent on being a not-for-profit hero," Rooney says, turning his gaze towards Booster first then Rene. "And trademark protection is automatic. When Mr. Krinn registered this included the Legion logo. The marketing of merchandise is granted to the Bureau. It's how your stipends are paid," he explains monotonously. Kent travels the transport tubes carrying the tray of drinks and approaches the table. "Did I miss much?" he asks as he puts the double espresso in front of Rooney and gives his teammates the straight coffee drinks. Since the cream containers are labeled he doesn't bother to explain them or the sugar as he sets them down where everyone can reach them and sits down again. "Yes, sir. I do remember that. However..." Booster lightly clasps his hands, his fingers barely interlaced, forearms resting on the table. "Some teams have the benefit of very wealthy backers... the Avengers, for example, with Mr. Stark... unfortunately, this isn't the case for us. We will never charge for our services as heroes, not as a team and not as individuals, so no one needs to worry about that." His brows arch up again as he leans in slightly, gaze still fixed on Rooney. "If we elected to -not- be tax-exempt, it shouldn't impact our trademark protection, correct? In fact," He smiles now, and tilts his head. "Seeing as we are living in a capitalistic society, which is the very foundation of the global power in this great country, I think we can agree that as a tax-paying organization we would be assisting the USA in ways beyond just deflecting power-mad villains." Booster sits up straight again. "I think it would be a pretty equitable solution for us all if we were taxed on a corporate standard and not a small business standard." Rene decides to keep his mouth shut. Seems Booster has hit the relevant points. The coffee is, however, declined. The teen gives Kent a smile and a shake of the head to show no. No coffee there, thanks! "Not really." Answering Kent over missing much. Explains briefly what Rooney has been saying. Kent nods as he puts vanilla cream and a cube of sugar into his chocolate laced coffee. After taking a sip of the drink he says, "Thanks," to Rene for the catch-up and leaves the handling of the situation to Booster, also thinking that Booster has things well in hand. "Yes," Rooney continues in his customary drone. "That is correct, if you paid taxes on the proceeds your plans would be much easier for you to execute." He looks at another piece of paper and says, "In fact, T-shirts have not yet been put in production so it would be possible for the Legion to retract permission for the Bureau to compete on that front. Its something to consider." He then asks, "The three of you are the decision makers or just doing the research?" Booster hooks his finger into the handle of the coffee mug put beside him by Kent. "A little of both, you could say. We won't make any final decisions today of course. We -do- need to ensure that our logo copyright is intact however, with regards to t-shirts... and in fact, we may not actually be selling them." This might be news to both Kent and Rene, but Booster seems to have thought about this. "I'd consider it more of a brand-awareness issue, and something to set us up for bigger things. Which is why I think the government would be interested in helping us... unlike some corporations, we aren't going to be relocating any of our operations offshore just to save on our tax bill. We'd like to remain right here, within the borders of this country, where we can quickly answer any emergencies that arise. -And- we have an R&D department and I -know- the government grants tax credits for that." Booster pauses, then, with his coffee cup raised halfway to his mouth. He glances to Rene and Kent, and says, "Just my thoughts, guys. Money is a superpower in this era." Rene nods to Booster, having gotten that notion as well. Money talks. Who knew merely wanting t-shirts would make trouble. "Makes me glad we looked into it first." He murmurs. "Taxes aren't likely to be an issue. A large reason we called you in to was ensure we could be doing things correctly. It really sounds at this point we must discuss amongst ourselves, and with the others, which step we are looking to take." Something that can't be done right this very moment. Kent, being here to make sure he can get some T-shirts to keep a promise to a number of kids, is content to continue sipping at his coffee and nod at the conversation. At Rene's murmur he points at the Coluan in agreement and says, "Think of the mess we could have caused by making the shirts and selling them without asking." "I'm not authorized to make research deals but if that's desired I'm sure the Bureau can arrange for someone to meet with you and the head of our research department," Rooney intones on the subject. "The shirts will get made, don't worry, Kent," Booster assures the man. "I've looked into a few places that can do a nice job. But they won't get us much in the way of profit, that's the downside, which is why I think we should just give them to people." He turns towards Rooney as he stands up, extending his hand for another handshake with the representative. "Thank you, Mr. Rooney. This -is- all stuff we needed to put on the table, as it were. The ah... Skeets, what do they call it?" "The paper trail, sir?" the robot hazards a guess. "Right, so we can show we've started discussing this and getting it all in motion. We'll have another meeting and get back in touch with you and yours," Booster says, as he shakes the man's hand. Rooney begins to pack his papers and stand. As he does he says, "The Bureau can help with the manufacturing costs if they still get to sell the shirts. Unless you seriously wanted to request exclusivity." Rising as well, Rene also offers a hand. "Thank you for your time." Booster does indeed have things well in hand, so he doesn't add more. "No good deed goes unpunished." The teen murmurs to himself over the issue. "We can at least get what we wanted, just not help out like I was hoping." A shrug. Ah well. Kent stands and says, "We'll get back to the Bureau once decisions are made, Mr. Rooney," to the lawyer and looks to Booster to see if he's ok with the lawyer being lead out. "We'll be discussing how we want to proceed with that, Mr. Rooney, but thank you for the information." Booster nods to the man, and to Kent as well, as he then leads the lawyer out of the room and the headquarters. Quieter, to Rene, Booster says in Interlac, "< This isn't just about money. It's about ensuring the public gets a ... good impression of us. I'm finishing up a proposal about having us start up self-defense lessons, open to the community. For free, of course. I think you'll like it. >" Booster grins and winks, giving Rene a nudge to the shoulder with his fist. Then, he tells Skeets, "< Hey pal, please get the session data processed with a transcript. Thanks! >" Switching languages, Rene chuckles, "< Money isn't a concern for me to be honest. >" Sorry, he's truly spoiled. The teen does look interested about the lessons, "< If you need any help, please let me know. I really have little to do around here. >" Too much free time and a world to explore... teens always find trouble. He collects his data pack, for who knows, it might be helpful later. "Thank you for including me, this has been interesting." Category:Log